


The World Stood Still

by ink_inEden



Series: Mamma Marauders! [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on an ABBA Song, Dancing and Singing, Established Relationship, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Graduation, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marlene and Dorcas are only in it for a second but I still imagined that they are a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_inEden/pseuds/ink_inEden
Summary: “Everybody screamed,” Sirius’ clear, silvery voice broke the silence, the invisibility cloak slipping off of him and hitting the table top at just the right moment.He was posing in all his dramatic glory on the Gryffindor table, head thrown back and a somewhat misplaced hairbrush in his hand that did nothing but satisfy Sirius' demand for a microphone. A collective gasp ran through the Great Hall.Sirius drew himself up to his full height. "When I kissed the teacher."Or the day the Marauders delivered the most memorable graduation “speech” in the history of Hogwarts





	The World Stood Still

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, [this](https://diamancris.tumblr.com/post/175970328496/joke-the-marauders-liked-the-beatles-woke-the), [this](https://fangirlingandunicorns.tumblr.com/post/152456670541/can-the-marauders-sing) and [this](https://myrandom-fandomlife.tumblr.com/post/176183692152/if-you-think-sirius-and-james-sang-when-i-kissed#notes) post on tumblr as well as the amazing [graduation scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWnKGYnuE8o) in Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again made me want to write a Marauders story, in which they are kind of the "cool kids" but also giant dorks who love ABBA music. (Because life's to short to not have fun, isn't it?)
> 
> They mostly sing ABBA's original lyrics to make it more "accurate" in the historical context but I still imagined that they'd dance in a similar way and switch the pronouns to fit their purpose.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the world depicted in this story. They belong to J. K. Rowling. Same goes for the song lyrics, which belong to ABBA.**

//

 

Listening to James and Lily deliver their farewell speech, Remus sat in the Great Hall with itching skin and wondered for the hundredth time why he had let himself be talked into this. He glared at the middle of the Gryffindor table and discreetly pulled at his collar to get the feathers away from his irritated neck without spoiling the surprise.

 

“We all know what's waiting for us outside of these castle walls. Our generation does not have the luxury to go out there into an endless world of dreams and wonders.”

 

 _Merlin_ , Sirius and James were gonna pay for this when they were done. Although… Remus kind of wished he could feel the weight of Sirius’ reassuring presence pressed against his side right now and hear his usual ridiculous commentary in his ear. He had not expected Lily and James to be so _dark_ in their Head Girl/ Head Boy-speech.

 

“Out there, a war is raging and we all will have to choose a side. Your best friend, your partner-” The ghost of a touch brushed Remus’ hand. “in class, your roommate – tomorrow they could be your enemy or the one who saves your life.”

 

Marlene squeezed Remus’ shoulder. _You're gonna be fine,_ she mouthed at him. Remus gave her a weak smile wondering if the double meaning was intentional. _Godric_ , Remus never thought he'd wish for Lily and James to hurry up. Where they _trying to kill_ the mood?

 

“However,” Lily finally said with a dazzling smile that probably made Prongs weak in the knees even though he had been promoted to “Mr Evans” months ago. “We do not want you to go out there with fear in your hearts.”

 

“No, we don't want that,” James stressed, nodding importantly. “We want your hearts to be light and full of all the great memories that we made here _together_.” He looked around with a rare serious expression on his face. Of course, in Remus mind the word “serious” was capitalised in glitter fond as _SIRIUS!_

 

_Of course, it was._

“And we want you to cherish them for the days to come.”

 

Remus saw people bite their lip and exchange glances with one another. His eyes found Peter who was hiding in the shadows waiting for his cue. Hagrid loudly blew his nose into his handkerchief while Professor Dumbledore mustered them sternly over the rim of his glasses. Professor McGonagall looked _almost_ proud.

 

Lily cleared her throat. “So Potter,” she said conversationally. “How about one more of these memories? Know anybody who could send us out with a bang?”

 

"Absolutely." James answered with a huge grin on his face, his usual carefree demeanour returning. “Thought you'd never ask.” He whirled around to Peter on the side of the hall. “Hit it!”

 

Immediately, Peter jumped into action and lifted the concealment charm of their gramophone before bringing it to life with a flick of his wand. Lily quickly cleared the scene and took refugee among the first years at the top of the Gryffindor table. Remus envied her slightly.

 

The soft strumming of a guitar filled the room. The entire school held their breath in anticipation. It was so quiet that Remus was sure they could have heard a pin drop - or an invisibility cloak.

 

“Everybody screamed,” Sirius’ clear, silvery voice broke the silence, the invisibility cloak slipping off of him and hitting the table top at just the right moment.

 

He was posing in all his dramatic glory on the Gryffindor table, head thrown back and a somewhat misplaced hairbrush in his hand that did nothing but satisfy Sirius' demand for a microphone. A collective gasp ran through the Great Hall.

 

Sirius drew himself up to his full height. "When I kissed the teacher."

 

Remus stared at him in awe. Black curls spilling over his shoulders and a hideous bright yellow feather boa wrapped around his neck - Sirius truly did look like a star. Even in his school uniform. A fucking lunatic, high-maintenance, over-the-top, yet _genius_ star.

 

Remus was pulled out of his trance by Dorcas and Marlene's snickers, both of them clearly remembering the time Sirius accidentally placed a smooch on Professor McGonagall in excitement. Sirius chuckled as well, nearly breaking character, and extended his free hand towards them.

 

"And they must have thought they dreamed-"

 

Humouring him, they swooned and shrieked like love-riddled groupies. With a satisfied smirk, Sirius returned to the job at hand and extended one arm dramatically into the air.

 

"...when I kissed the teacher. All my friends at school-" He rose to his tiptoes and waved at James and Peter, who were hollering at the front in response, before offering his hand to Remus. Remus took a deep breath and got up from his seat, slowly letting himself be pulled up onto the table next to Sirius.

 

"...never saw the teacher blush, she looked like a-" Sirius twirled in his arms before he dropped at the last word, back bent and neck craned. "Foooool!"

 

The entire hall gasped once again.

 

But of course, Remus caught him. As if he'd ever let Sirius Black fall on his stupid arse.

 

He spun him back up. Sirius anchored himself on Remus' shoulder and stared at him intently, silently communicating through his eyes. Remus buried his fingers in the fabric at the small of his back in anticipation.

 

"Nearly petrified because she was taken by-"

 

Abruptly, they pulled at each other’s clothes and sent them flying while Sirius bellowed out "SURPRISE!", revealing the outrageous, skin-tight, glittery costumes they had spent month perfecting. They even had _ruffles_ at shin height, for Godric's sake.

 

"When I kissed the teacher."

 

"Oh I, I wanna, oh I, I wanna," Remus started harmonising with him - without a hairbrush, mind you, because they had actually cast a spell that amplified their singing voices - while James did...something that was definitely not harmonising.

 

With the most beautiful smile, Sirius intertwined their fingers and pulled Remus towards their screeching friend, who was hopping up and down in front of the teachers' table in an equally monstrous costume.

 

"Couldn't quite believe her eyes-"

 

"Oh I, I wanna, wanna kiss…"

 

While they stomped down the length of the table, Remus just prayed that they wouldn't fall off and embarrass themselves in front of the entire school...even more. Sirius looked back at him, beaming, and did a ridiculous hair flip to elicit a laugh from him. "…when I kissed the teacher."

 

But it wasn't even necessary. Because naturally - despite his original resentment - Remus followed along with a huge grin on his face once they were actually in the midst of the craziness.

 

"My whole house went wild…"

 

Remus jumped down to the ground and grabbed Sirius' waist, lifting him from the table as well while the Gryffindors roared behind them. Once he twirled him around and put him on his feet again, they hurried to James' side on the podium and got in formation - Remus on the right, James on the left, and their very own Supernova in the middle.

 

"As I held my breath, the world stood still-"

 

They did their little choreography – which Remus really lacked the vocabulary to describe – and Sirius fake-swooned.

 

"...but then she just smiled!"

 

"Smiiiileeeed!" Remus and James echoed while Sirius fell back into Remus' waiting arms and James quickly grabbed his legs.

 

With Sirius lying horizontally across their arms, they raised him above their heads whereas Sirius sighed dreamily and completely unbothered into his makeshift microphone: "I was in the seventh heaven…"

 

Of course, James assistance was just for show. Remus could have easily lifted Sirius on his own but the boy had insisted that Remus' werewolf strength needed to be disguised for his protection. In the end, they had agreed that James would join in. – Neither James nor Remus had the heart to tell Sirius that he was a lightweight and even James with his Quidditch muscles could probably have lifted him without a second pair of hands.

 

"When I kissed the teacher."

 

Reaching the break of the music, Sirius dipped his weight out of their grip.

 

"One of these daaays!"

 

People screamed when Sirius dropped in free fall and James pulled back. Out of the corner of his eye, Remus even saw Professor McGonagall rise to her feet. _Oh, all these sweet, unsuspecting minds._

 

With a huff, he caught Sirius bridal style and spun around to counteract the momentum, holding him tightly in his arms. He put Sirius down to the ground, safely, without a single scratch. _It's like they didn't know the Marauders at all._

 

Softly, Sirius smiled at him and caressed his cheek. "Gonna tell her I dream of her every night."

 

Despite the pronouns Remus could tell by the... _moony_ look in his eyes that Sirius had momentarily forgotten what they were doing and was only singing those words for him. It made Remus' insides melt and swoon as well.

 

As always, James was ready and prepared to ruin – or maybe just this once _save_ – the moment. He tapped Sirius on the back with their brooms in hand and raised his eyebrows expressively.

 

Quickly, Sirius spun out of Remus' arms. "One of these days!"

 

Finally throwing away his hairbrush to have his hands free, he returned back to proper form. Only the slight blush on his cheeks gave him away.

 

With one hand Sirius grabbed his broom and pulled the feather boa off with his other. Remus and James followed suit and the three of them mounted their brooms, brandishing the feather boas in the air above their heads.

 

"Gonna show her I care, gonna teach her a lesson alright!"

 

They pushed off the ground and Sirius and James immediately darted across the hall. Remus just hovered in mid-air so he had a clear view and pulled out his wand.

 

"I was in a trance-"

 

James and Sirius zick-zacked across the room, still singing, leaving unlit firecrackers in their wake.

 

"...when I kissed the teacher."

 

As planned, the crackers floated in the air for the time being, bound by Peter's wand. Remus, on the other hand, whirled his wand around and briefly interrupted his own singing to murmur a second spell.

 

Just as Sirius and James reached the end of the hall, he lifted the house tables into the air. The students shrieked in surprise.

 

"Suddenly I took a chance-"

 

His friends swung themselves off their brooms, landing on the tilted Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables respectively. They skidded down on them like slopes while Remus regrouped the remaining two tables in front of the staff table.

 

"...when I kissed the teacher."

 

Distantly, Remus registered the pointing and screaming that accompanied James and Sirius until they light-footedly jumped onto their makeshift landing platform. Quickly, he evaporated the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables and joined them.

 

They ran across the remaining three tables and jumped off at the other end, their Professors hastily leaning out of their ways. With their feet back on stone, they finally dropped their brooms and got in position behind the teachers of their choice.

 

"Leaning over me-" Sirius purred and draped his feather boa around a scandalised looking Professor McGonagall's shoulders. James did the same to Professor Dumbledore, who seemed rather delighted by the brightly coloured feathers, and Remus picked Madam Pomfrey, who looked neither scandalised nor delighted but merely resigned.

 

 _Sorry_ , he mouthed at her apologetically. She just shrugged at him good-naturedly.

 

"...she was trying to explain the laws of a-dul-te-ry." Sirius continued, leaning over their Head of House, and stressed each of the last four syllables with a flick of his wand.

 

"I don't think that word means what you think it means," Professor McGonagall informed him exasperatedly but her voice was drowned out by the firecrackers suddenly erupting into fireworks all at once. Sirius just sang over all the commotion in the hall as if he hadn't even noticed.

 

"And I couldn't help it, I just had to kiss the teacher."

 

Professor McGonagall froze when realisation hit her but it was already too late. In unison, all three of them swooped down and pressed a loud smack to the teachers' cheeks.

 

The fireworks immediately forgotten, the other students giggled in shock and disbelief. Professor Dumbledore seemed to be amused as well while Madam Pomfrey looked rather pained. Remus silently vowed to send her a fruit basket in the near future.

 

In the meantime, Sirius had accio-ed the hairbrush back into his hand and presented it to Professor McGonagall with his eyebrows raised tellingly. That was the only part they _couldn't_ plan minutely.

 

The other three Marauders had vetoed it all together - Remus because he wanted to spare her from it, James because he was worried that "the stick in her ass would ruin it all" and Peter because he was convinced that she would turn into an actual dragon somehow. But Sirius had just stomped his foot and insisted that they were all "underestimating poor Minnie" - so here they were.

 

With bated breath Remus watched as Professor McGonagall let out a sigh so profound that it would have made Moaning Myrtle jealous had she heard it. Then she pointed her wand at her throat and...began to sing.

 

"One of these days…"

 

Remus stared at her completely flabbergasted, nearly forgetting to "Aaaah" along with her. She even had a quite pleasant voice.

 

"Gonna tell him, I dream of him every night…"

 

Professor McGonagall's expression shifted as if she had bitten into something sour, making it clear that the only dreams she ever had about Sirius were nightmares. Sirius threw his head back laughing before he put an arm around her shoulders and leaned forward to accompany her voice with his own.

 

"One of these days," They sang together into the hairbrush, Sirius' silky voice beautifully intertwining with hers and softening her Scottish accent. "Gonna show him I care, gonna teach him a lesson alright!"

 

One last time, Sirius pecked her on the cheek before she shooed him away and the three of them strutted back to the front, wielding their wands above their heads. All the wooden house tables and benches suddenly disappeared with a _plop_ and the entire student body fell flat on their arses - except for those, of course, who had already been up on their feet cheering and whistling.

 

"What a crazy day," Sirius sang solo again and stomped through their choreography while he watched the entire Slytherin house in mischievous delight as they rubbed their behinds with disgruntled faces. Remus would be lying if he claimed he couldn't sympathise with him but he had the decency to provide the backing vocals with a somewhat stoic expression.

 

"When I kissed the teacher."

 

Contrary to their plan, Sirius grabbed his hand, pretending that he wasn't doing the same with James because of the brush in his other hand. Remus looked at him in surprise and Sirius gave him a shy smile.

 

"All my sense had flown away-"

 

Remus returned it reassuringly and twirled him around under his arm. Sirius followed along happily with relief and thankfulness radiating of him.

 

"...when I kissed the teacher."

 

Sirius stopped with his back facing the crowd that had gathered at the steps. Remus and James turned around as well giving each other a silent nod in agreement. Sirius raised their joint hands into the air and James did the same on his own.

 

"My whole school went wild," Sirius crooned while they let themselves fall back onto the crowd. Remus pressed his eyes shut, convinced for a second that the other students would just let them crash to the ground.

 

"...as I held my breath, the world stood still, but then she just she smiled!"

 

There were _hands_ pushing against his back. Remus opened his eyes in disbelief, immediately almost blinded by Sirius beaming smile. Holy shit, they were _actually crowd surfing_.

 

"I was in the seventh heaven, when I kissed the te-e-eacher."

 

"I wanna hug, hug, hug her," Remus remembered to supply just in time. His smile was rivalling Sirius' own and his grip was probably cutting of the blood circulation in his hand. _Fuck, he had never felt so alive._

 

"When I kissed the te-e-eacher."

 

Sirius turned his head to beam at James as well. The strain on their arms got too much as the crowd pushed them apart and Remus let go of his hand.

 

"I wanna hug, hug, hug her."

 

"When I kissed the te-e-eacher."

 

"I wanna hug, hug, hug her."

 

Some students started passing them on clockwise so that they were circling on the spot.

 

"When I kissed the te-e-eacher."

 

"I wanna hug, hug, hug her."

 

Finally, the music came to a close and Remus was carefully lifted back to safe ground with Sirius' last resounding "When I kissed the te-e-eacher!"

 

As soon as he was swallowed up by the crowd, everybody around him erupted in cheers, hugging and patting him on the back to the point that his entire surrounding just became one huge blur. He thought he saw Dorcas and Marlene for a moment and Peter and Lily pushing their way through the crowd but he lost track of them again immediately.

 

His mouth felt dry from shouting a "thank you" at everyone who was passing and congratulating him and his ears were already ringing, when finally a familiar body barrelled into him.

 

"Moonbeam!" Sirius shouted and threw his arms around his neck, _glowing_ from the high. Remus caught him and steadied him by his calves, which he had wrapped around his torso.

 

"Pads!"

 

" _You_ ," Sirius gasped out of breath, eyes filled with adoration. "...are the brightest orb in my galaxy."

 

Remus wanted to protest, because _clearly_ that title belonged to Sirius, and Sirius only, but before he could say as much, Sirius grabbed his face and pressed their lips together, shutting him up effectively. Remus gasped in surprise but had enough mind to gently lower Sirius to the ground before he dropped him. Sirius took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss and drew himself closer by the back of his neck.

 

A little belatedly, Remus helped him and pulled him flush against his body, one arm wrapped around his middle and the other brushing away Sirius' curls that were starting to get in their way. _Fuck_ , he really had never felt this alive.

 

When they came back up for air, Sirius kept his arms around him and his body close and smiled up at him happily. "Thanks for catching me when I fall..."

 

Remus stared at him full of love and joy, mesmerized by his vibrant grey eyes, softly flushed skin and pink lips.

 

"Always." He whispered and gently pushed another curl behind Sirius' ear. Sirius rose to his tiptoes again and pressed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth.

 

"...for you." He added and Remus probably would have snogged him again – because no matter what anybody else believed, Sirius Black was actually a giant sap – if Hagrid's thunderous cheer hadn't alerted him to the fact that they were kind of in the middle of something.

 

Sirius turned his head to the staff table where several people had risen to their feet to give their performance a standing ovation. Flitwick had even climbed onto the table itself.

 

"I told you, you underestimate her," Sirius whispered into his ear while James and Peter finally made their way over and showered them with hugs and cheers. Remus' eyes immediately followed his gaze towards Professor McGonagall

 

She was standing on her feet and clapping her hands while watching the four of them with an almost unnoticeable smile ghosting her lips. This time, she looked most definitely proud.

 

//

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, if you enjoyed this :)
> 
> Also, is anybody interested in a ABBA-themed series? I'm currently in the process of editing a prequel and have some more ideas.


End file.
